


a big mac with cheese

by lovelyflowersinherhair



Series: Table Four [24]
Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 21:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyflowersinherhair/pseuds/lovelyflowersinherhair
Summary: Sharon has a late night pregnancy craving.





	a big mac with cheese

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klutzy_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/gifts).

Sharon had made a silent vow to never watch television before bed. 

No, she wasn’t having a nightmare due to some horror movie, but, the damage to Sharon’s sleep patterns had been done, and to say that she was unamused was putting it mildly. All she had done was  _ sit _ in the room while Jeff and his friends were watching a basketball game, and she had been negatively influenced by the television set. More specifically, it’s advertisements.

The basketball game had been sponsored by McDonalds, and the child that was growing inside of her had decided that it wanted to subject her to eating a Big Mac (not that she truly knew what one was) of all the things, and it wanted it now. No amount of inner reasoning had been enough to distract the unborn child. Not even the fact that it was past midnight and everyone was asleep was enough to stop her from having the craving. 

Beside her, Richard let out a quiet snuffle, unaware of Sharon’s current plight. She bit back a groan.

“This is horrible, Richie,” Sharon said in a hushed tone, mindful of the fact that it was the middle of the night, and everyone else in the house was asleep, save for her, no thanks to her -- their -- unborn child. “Wake up,” she insisted, and she touched him on the shoulder. “I can’t sleep.” 

Richard stirred, still half asleep, and she watched as he caught his bearings. She felt terrible for waking him up. A bit ridiculous, to tell the truth. 

“Is it the baby?” Richard’s voice was thick with sleep, but the concern was evident. “Do you think you need to call the doctor?” 

“It’s nothing serious,” she said, and she felt herself flush lightly. “I can’t sleep because I’m having cravings. And I can’t satisfy those cravings because our child has decided that it has no desire to be a vegetarian, and I am craving a Big Mac.” She wrinkled her nose. “Of all of the things to want.”

He sat up in bed beside her, their comforter falling to their laps, and she smiled down at him as he covered the ever-growing swell that their child was in with his hands. The baby rewarded him with a kick.

“I’ll go get you a Big Mac,” he said, and he pressed a kiss to her lips. “I won’t tell anyone what you eat at…” He trailed off, and squinted at the clock. “2:15 in the morning. Not that I think anyone would care. It’s understandable that you’d be craving things you don’t normally eat.” 

“But fast food? You don’t even eat McDonalds.” 

Sharon had justified the cravings that she’d had for non-vegetarian foods on the fact that Richard was an omnivore, but she refused to believe that her husband had a secret love for the burger joint. 

“I’ve had it a time or two,” he said. “Even I need a quick meal once in awhile.” He quirked a grin at her. “Why don’t we go together?” 

“Now?” 

He nodded. “Why not? It would be fun. We could find a 24 hour one and satisfy your cravings, and no one would ever have to know.” He kissed her again. “I love you, Sharon.” His hand caressed her abdomen. “I don’t care what time of the night it is. I want you and the baby to be happy.” 

She wrinkled her nose. “Even if it means eating that…?” 

“Maybe something else will appeal to the little one on the way?” 

“I don’t think anything else is open,” she admitted. The baby kicked in response to his hand on her stomach. “I suppose there’s nothing wrong with a little indulging. This once.”   
  


“For the baby.” 

She grinned. “Yeah, for the baby. We should get dressed, don’t you think? I don’t think you want to be seen in public in your pyjamas.”

Richard chuckled, and he shook his head. 


End file.
